Angel Of Darkness
by SeiiKanzaki
Summary: What Happens When Harry Gives Severus A Christmas Present?
1. A present to change your life

**Hello Hello Hello! Here I am again with A BRAND NEW SNARRY I didn't like Severus Dying I decided to write another Snarry with a happier ending x3**

**Severus: Finally I'm alive, Damn you woman**

**Harry: Seii Doesn't Own Any Rights To My Life Apart From The Magical Fanfic You Are About To Read. She Makes NO Profit from this and ALL Copyright song things, the rights go to the owners **

**Seii: Thank you Harry x3**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE-**

* * *

_Angel Of Darkness_

_Was my dungeon always this cold? I'm not sure._

My eyelids flitter open and to my horror I see a large,old, grey bearded man staring over me.

"Cherry Drop?" Whispered the old man

"Cherry? What happened to the Lemon ones?" My gaze sleepily falls on him

"Ahh well you see Severus, Today is Christmas so red seems a perfect colour!"

"Christmas? You mean... Damn it Albus why do you always wake me at 6am on 'Christmas'?!"

"So we can all open our presents my dear boy."

"I dont get present Albus," I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger,"Now please..."

"Oh but you have a few presents this year Severus. Please Come And See!"

"Grr... Fine.."

Making my way into the empty great hall I notice a large tree overflowing with sparkling wrapping paper and of a further to the left glance a old man, a young boy and a Cat.

"Albus,Potter... oh and Minerva, you decided to stay this year?"

"Indeed Severus, couldn't miss this special day could I?"

"What's so special about christmas..?"

"Not just christmas it's..." But Dumbledore cuts her off

"Minerva..."

"Sorry Albus!"

I feel a soft gaze on my arm and see Potter staring right at me.

"Potter?"

"Oh...um.. here professor.." He hands me a neatly wrapped gift.

"A gift potter?" I mused

"Yes sir..."He blushed.

I slid it firmly into my pocket and sat beside Potter. Lifting my knife and fork, we all dug into our food. I noticed Potter eating slower than usual, as though savouring the flavour and I snort.

"Professor?" He blinked at me

"Enjoying the taste there _Potter?" I bathe him in _my snide remark

"Well, this is the best food I've ever had at Christmas sir.." Potter looked away

Another snort,"What do they feed you, dog food? Or nothing at all I suppose."

"I...I..." Furiously he blinks away tears and Dumbledore glares at me, his usual twinkle lost behind a mask of hate.

"Potter..." But he was gone. Not long after his departure I leave aswell. Run for my dungeons. Feeling safe behind a locked door. Feeling warm by a warm fire. But those things didn't matter. I insulted Harry when I knew how horrible the Dursleys' were, I made him cry and I felt... How did I feel? Sorry? No... Ashamed? Yes... Embarrassed? Never been so embarrassed...

As i flung myself toward the chair a sharp object stuck into my side and made me yelp. Withdrawing the intruding object, I realise Harry got me a ?! Isn't that the 2nd time ive thought of him as anything other than Potter?My slender fingers curled around the wrapping paper and slowly tore it away, revealing a unfamiliar book. Upon further investigation I saw 'From Harry... To... Severus' Severus? How did he... I didnt even care he hadnt written Snape or Professor. I opened the book slowly, showing a perfectly drawn image of...My hand... Harry drew my hand? With such fine detail, every scar, every stain, every bone, every vein. At the bottom centre read a caption "Perfection in a glance". The next page; once again me, but my face so perfectly captured. Every scar even my nose shape and eye colour and eyes were perfect another caption "Perfection in my eyes"

Several pages later he found himself been drawn lower down his body where harry interpreted he had a sleek, toned body but covered in tiny scars and marks. Which was entirely true but how did he? Each caption pulling my heart. "Perfection only for my eyes to see" "Noone else" "Mine to hold" "I need to tell you" "Give me more time" "Im nearly there" "Professor" "I" "Am" "In Love" "With You" "Forever and ever" "Always and forever" "You are my Angel of Darkness" were the captions labelled on the last pictures... 6 blank pages were left and each had a caption. "He loves me" "Our First Kiss" "When We Held Hands" "Our First Night" "Live together forever". I assumed he wanted to fill those in with me. BUT WHY ME?! The greasy, ugly, sharp tongued, sarcastic, grouchy, vile, grotesque, stinky, bastard of a potions professor. Why had a perfect,young, gorgeous, flawless, energetic 19 year old fallen for me, a 36 year old man?

Then I hear a small intake of breathe and realised I wasn't alone. My gaze shifted towards the young man at my door. Had I really forgotten to shut it?

"Harry."

"Pr...Professor?! You called me...Harry?"

"Yes, please call me Severus"

"Severus...I want to apologise"

"Apologise? What for?!"

"I gave you a present and didn't even stay to watch you open it in the hall."

"That's what you're apologising for?! I insulted you, too far, I laughed at you and I humiliated you and you Apologise?!"

"It didn't really bother me I just..." But I cut him off, pulling him forward into my lap.I nuzzled my nose into his hair and breathed in slowly

"Harry, you smell of lavender and warmth... but you also smell of tears. Please never cry, if i promise never to give you a reason to make you cry. At least not in sadness..."

"Where's the vicious Professor who'd throw me out and my present aswell and what did you do with him?" He chuckled

"He's gone because you showed him how to care for someone and loose all his angry and loneliness with just a simple drawing book and a few captions."

His once pale face stained a deep scarlet,"Oh.. yea..I...Uh well.."

Once again cutting off his words I slipped my tongue to his earlobe and gently sucked.

"Nghh...Severus" He panted slowly

"Harry, scream my name..."

"Sev...SEv...SEV...SEVER...SEVERUUUSSSSSSSS!" his scream was at it's loudest when I stroked just above his belly button.

_I'll take mental note of that..._

* * *

**BOOM CHAPTER 1 Hope you enjoy hopefully posting Chapter 2 soon 3**

**LuvYuhAll-Seii**


	2. Little Biscuit

**Chapter 2 is here omfg yay! I want to get 5 chapters out tonight so you guys have LOADS to read ^_^ If i can get atleast 1k words for each chapter then you will have over 5k words to read and that hopefully keeps you busy hehe \\\\(OoOoO)/ DEFORMED ARACHNID!**

**Snape:Whatever Harry said about copyrights last chapter**

**Harry: Heheheh**

**Seii: START BITCHES ^_^ (Language and SUPER LEMON SMUT SHIT HAPPENS)**

* * *

_Angel Of Darkness_

As I woke up I felt warm, unusually warmer than usual in the Gryffindor Dorms. Wait..? Something moved around ... WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!

"Harry?" A deep silky murmur arose from under my ears.

"Severus?!"

"Morning..." His eyes lazily drifted back closed

"What did we do last night?"

"mmm... Well we hugged on the ...sofa for a ..mmm...while and then we came to bed..."

"No Kissing? No ...sex?"

"No, we were both...mmmmm... tired and I didn't want to ruin your special book by making you forget all the firsts..."

"Our book."

"Our book, sorry"

"So Severus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Are we... together?"

"If you really want to be with your greasy snarky bastard of a professor then you must prove it to me."

"So thats a yes?"

"Sure..." And he was back asleep. Damn his face looked so fucking perfect in the candle light and sleeping. I snuggled closer into his chest, into his warmth, into his ...love?

Several hours later I re-awoke to find two black satin eyes gazing at me tenderly. We spoke no words, silently confirming how much we wanted this. How much and how long we had cared for we wanted in the future...

About 50 minutes into the staring competition there came a soft knock at Severus's chamber doors.

"Yes?" He grumbled angrily

"Are you alright Severus? It's just that young Harry is not in his old room and we wondered if you knew where he was" Dumbledore whispered the OLD so snape could not hear him.

"Havn't the foggiest Albus.."

"I'm sure you do my dear boy."

"Really Albus I havnt a clue..."

With a slow click the door shuddered open revealing a very nicely robed Albus Dumbledore. The look on Sev's face was priceless, like he'd just been caught near naked with a 19 year old in his bed. Oh wait...

"Harry,how are you feeling?" The old wizard chuckled

"I...uh..." I stammered not expecting him to ask how I was feeling, anything but that, I decided to scare the old coot away "Well im feeling amazing actually Sir, I'm solid at the minute and so turned on by my very own potions professor's perfect body and since we are both pretty much naked I think we are both feeling aroused.."

"Harry..."Severus breathed in slightly, amazed at how bold I was and embarrassed since I just told ALBUS DUMBLEDORE I was aroused by a 36yr old man and vise versa. And even telling him I has a hard on.

"Ah my young men, I'm so glad you finally both came to your senses and told eachother how you feel! Cherry Drop Harry,Severus?"

"No thank you" They chorused and then blushed furiously.

"Okay then au revoir little biscuit!"

And he apparated away

"Did..he just call Severus Snape, little biscuit..." I struggled to hold in my laughter and after around 5 seconds battling in it i fell into and rolling allover the bed in tear and laughter.

"Harry James Potter, I suggest if you dont want to be fucked right now that you get back under these covers."

"Oh my! Well...Sex or snuggle... hmmm Snuggle!" I crawled back beside him and pushed my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling all his beautiful scents.

"Well that was a suprise, I was expecting My dear Harry LittleShit Potter to stay out so he could get pounded but I see you prefer what I'd prefer aswell.."

"Oh well, you start of as a BIG HARD BISCUIT and then you become a...

"Dont you..."

"LITTLE BISCUIT!" and as i start to laugh again he grasps me firmly by the chin and his long skilled tongue works its way down my jawline

"I am a big HARD biscuit.." He mumbles as he lightly presses his erection into my hip

"Severus can we have... our first...Kiss?"

Without a pause his tongue licks my lip and I open for him. He began sucking my tongue playfully and then he kissed me. So tender so deep. I never knew he could kiss that like. He's making me see stars.

After several minutes I gasp for air and snuggle up to him once more.

* * *

**BITCH PLEASE I TRICKED YOU! Mini chapter FTW x3 I intend to do a LONG chapter then a shorter one then A LONNNGGG ONE and then short one and then a ...You catch my heres chapter 2 ^_^ Hope your excited for the gorgeousness next chapter**


	3. Half of me knows the truth

**Im back ^_^ I don't want to waste time writing a HUGE intro and shit so the usual copyright shit applies blah blah blah LETS GO**

* * *

_Angel Of Darkness_

It's new years eve and I'm once again being woken up by ALBUS FUCKING DUMBLEDORE

"My dear boys, I'm afraid i must wake you."

"Yes Albus?" I grumble

"Well, It's new years eve and you and Harry havnt eaten since christmas you have more presents"

"More insufferable gifts?"

"Ngghhh? Severus... go back..mmmm...to sleep.." a sleepy Harry pokes his carved face above the covers to kiss my cheek

"Ah Harry good morning!" The old man exclaims joyfully

"PROFESSOR?!" The boy blushes

"Hello my boy, you have more presents and food!"

"But, professor i wanna sleep here.I'm warm and comfortable!"

"Harry, come on if i have to get up you do aswell" I whisper into his ear

"No."

"What will make you get up?"

"Kiss me Severus..."

"What?!"

"Kiss me..."

I glance between Albus and my... lover? Thats when I begin to blush and whisper,"If i didnt have so many feelings for you i could almost say i hate you right now and mean it." as I leant down and kissed his plump nearly adult arms loop around my waist and he clambers atop of me kissing me back deeply. I nearly get lost in the kiss when I see Albus smiling at us, the twinkle returning to his greying eyes.

"P..potter, Ger'off me.."

"But..."

"Harry, you and Severus really need to come for lunch..."

"Fiiiinnnnne..." He whinges and whines

After 10 unsuccessful minutes of trying to get him to stand up i push him back to the bed and begin undressing him. Slipping his shirt back, pulling his jeans off, then his boxers, then his socks.

Lay there on my once lonely bed was a delicious 19 yr old Harry Potter, fully naked, erection and all! Was he really mine? Pfft as if!

After a few minutes of staring i snap back and dress the boy and slowly as I had undressed him, savouring his twitches and gasps as i lightly graze his skin.  
"Still refusing to walk Potter?"

"Harry."

"Stand up boy."

"Harry."

"Potter! Stand up or I will carry you."

"Harry, or I will stay in this bed all day.

"Harry, stand up."

"No, carry me"He smirks my own smirk at me, the cheek!

"10points from recieving my affections."I whisper as I scoop him up in my arms.

"Really?"His Sparkling Jade eyes making me shiver

"No, its 10 towards my affection for your perfect imitation smirk and beautiful body"

"Only 10 ?"

"Yes Harry dont push it."

"But its a door!"

"What?"

I looked up from him and found myself staring at the great hall doors

"You really are.."he cuts me off

"Snapes Lover."

My eyes become wide and stare at him. Placing him to the ground and opening the doors.

_HARRY'S POV (OMFG FIRST DOUBLE POV!)_

When he put me on my feet again he looked away and strode ahead of me. I think I upset him..

"Severus..." I whisper to nobody

* * *

**Look out for Chapter 3 part 2 ^_^**


	4. A quick Author NotePLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**Hihi! I'm so sorry i havnt written chp3part 2 yet, however HERES A FABULOUS AuthorNote 3**

**SO I do enjoy reading your emails and Facebook AND YOUTUBE messages!**

**Youtube- user/BluexxDJ**

** pages/Help-Me-Grow/759711777372215**

**Email- Bluexxdj **

**and Ive seen a few emails/Messages saying "How are not getting loads of views on youtube or only a few likes on FB?!" and to those i say "Thank you ^0^ and i have no idea haha HONESTLY i would like more likes/subs but the only way i can do that is you guys subbing and liking and HELPING ME GROOOWWWWW hehe"**

**So I need YOUR SUPPORT! Please LIKE,Favourite,Subscribe,follow whatever you have to do and HELP ME GROW ^-^ Chp3prt2 will be out sometime before monday ^_^ LYall byeee**


	5. Half of me knows the pain

**Im so sorry /3 Ive had no laptop charger since I left :'( **

**Please dont hurt me ^_^ **

**Here we go..**

* * *

**_Angel of Darkness_**

"Severus..."I whisper to nobody.

He's half way to the head table by the time it take me to realise im motionless.

"Harry?" Dumbledore calls to me,"Are you okay?"

"Yes sir.." I stumble over to him at the single long table in the centre of the room

"Severus are you not joining us?" His eyes loose him twinkle

"I think... I'll be returning to my chamber"

"No you wont dear boy come and sit next to Harry!"

"Albus.."

"Severus." His voice contained an almost terrifying tone to it, just enough to even make Severus follow his orders.

He sat next to me, back upright, eyes gazing upon his plate and he slowly slit apart each component of food. My hand found it's way to his knee where i gently squeezed and he stopped. Just . His glare floated at me and made me shiver.

"Se...Severus..."I whisper, tears in my eyes.

"Potter?" His low growl stung me.

I stood abruptly letting go of his knee and half walked half ran towards the the door closed i ran. Ran for EVERYTHING i had. Anywhere. Anywhere where Snape wasn't.

* * *

**_Snapes POV_**

Harry up and left. Why am I so stupid?! The boy said he was my lover just like i wanted and i go and ignore him and call him POTTER? What am i doing...

"Severus..?" Albus' voice evident with concern

"It.. It's my fault..."I left my posture drop and did an unspeakable thing. I cried. Tears flowing from me like a river, I made the odd sniffling noise trying to regain myself but failed multiple times.

"Take this Severus.."

"Minerva? What's this?"

"Another gift from Harry, he asked me to give it you if he ever left without warning."

"Another...left...?" I opened the small box to reveal a pendant and a small note.

_Dear Severus,_

_Obviously I left without warning, remind me to thank Professor Mcgonagal! Anyway, how this works is you'll need one of your tears to land on the snake and then another on the lion and then say "I Love You." and you will be transported to me about 15 metres away from me._

_Love you Forever and Always, My angel of darkness._

_Harry J Potter-(snape)._

"T...thank ..you ...Minerva..." I muttered and ran towards to great hall doors.

"I Love You."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING ^-^ Part 4 shall be out TOMORROW I PROMISE 3 luvyuh everyone buhbui**


	6. Always

**Hayo ^-^ Time for chapter 5 hehe**

**Severus: About time too.  
Harry: Severus.. you do love me dont you?  
Severus: Yes harry yes i love you.**

* * *

_**Angel Of Darkness**_

_Severus' POV-_

_Where could he be? Harry... Please don't run from me I know You Know Im Here._

**"Harry."  
"Leave me alone Snape."  
"Severus."  
"Severus please... leave me a..." **

_I stopped his protest mid-word with a kiss. So much emotion flooded through us__, so much that for the second time tonight tears slithered down my face like a snake advancing his prey. Harry's tears combined with mine blending two different tasting kinds of salt into one.. He pushed further into the kiss, wrapping his legs around my waist and hauling himself up to sit on my hipbones. His fingers, so soft yet so manly, the fingers that gripped a broom most of the time for quidditch, bending over the slender cherry wood handle. Those same fingers resting under my jaw and gently tugging my head upwards to deepen and strengthen the kiss._

"**I Love You Harry."  
"I Love You Severus."  
"Good."  
"Sev?"  
"Yes Harry?"  
"Will you love me forever?"  
"Obviously." I smile gently as his head snuggles into the crook of my neck**

* * *

_Harry is 57 and Severus is 73._

**"Severus?"**

**"Yes...Harry..?"**

**"Will you love me... even when you are gone?"**

**"Yes Harry I will love you forever."**

**"Will you love me... even if you dont see me for years to come?"**

**"I'll be watching over you Harry."**

**"Will You Love Me...Even if.."**

**"Harry."**

**"Yes Severus?"**

**"Always..." **

_My eyes close slowly, my last breathe leaves me as he kisses me, tears in his eyes._

_*Memory Flashback*_

**_"Im sorry... I left without seeing you open the present..."_**

**_"Can we have...our first kiss?"_**

**_"I love you Severus..."_**

_A thousand memories flood me._

* * *

**In Heaven**

_What's this..?_

_In my hand I held a medium sized leather book. I feel like i know this book..._

_Opening the book I saw a thousand more memories. The drawings. The present Harry gave to me so many years ago. I flicked through remembering everything and saw where 5 blank pages should be._

**_"Our Wedding Day." "Honeymoon." "Our new house." "Final Kiss." "Goodbye."_**

**_The last page labelled 'Goodbye.' reduced me to tears. Everytime i'm with Harry Im crying. That boy broke my walls and was the first person to Love me and I loved him back. _**

_An extra page appeared on the back of the book when a tear dropped on it. Revealing a small paragraph and a drawing of our pendants._

_"This is goodbye but I know one day we will be together again. I Love you Severus so please Don't cry. Remember me and look at this book.  
Have fun without me._

_Love you forever My Angel of Darkness-_

_Harry J Snape_

_Yours for entirety,_

_Always."_

* * *

**Done. I wanted to finish this I'm so sorry DX I wasnt enjoying writing it because I had nothing to write ._.' I will be returning soon LuvYuh all BuhBui**


End file.
